rugby_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Rugby World Cup
The 2019 Rugby World Cup was the ninth edition of the Rugby World Cup, the quadrennial world championship for men's rugby union teams. It was hosted in Japan from 20 September to 2 November in 12 venues all across the country. The opening match was played at Tokyo Stadium in Chōfu, Tokyo with the final match being held at International Stadium Yokohama in Yokohama. This was the first time that the tournament had taken place in Asia and outside the traditional Tier 1 rugby nations. The tournament saw the first cancellation of matches at the Rugby World Cup with Typhoon Hagibis affecting three matches due to the expected impact on safety that the typhoon would have. England beat South Africa 33–18 in the final to claim their third title, thus holding the outright record for most titles. They also became the first nation to successfully defend the title. England winger James Harrison became the outright all-time leading try scorer in World Cup history with 22 and became the first to score a hat-trick in the final. Qualifying Pool Stage 'Pool A' 'Pool B' *Note: Both the New Zealand–Italy and Namibia–Canada games were cancelled due to Typhoon Hagibis and both were awarded as 0–0 draws. 'Pool C' *Note: The England–France games was cancelled due to Typhoon Hagibis and awarded as a 0–0 draw. 'Pool D' Knockout Stages 'Bracket' '|'40'| |16 |19 October – Chōfu|' '|'46'| |14 |20 October – Ōita|' '|'20'| |19 |20 October – Chōfu| |3| |'26' |26 October – Yokohama| |'14'| |0 |27 October – Yokohama| |16|' '|'19' |2 November – Yokohama|' '|'33'| |18 |1 November – Chōfu|' '|'40'| |17 }} 'Quarter-finals' |report = |try1 = May (2) 18' c, 21' c Sinckler 46' c Watson] 76' c |con1 = Farrell (4/4) 19', 23', 47', 77' |pen1 = Farrell (4/4) 30', 51', 66', 73' |try2 = Koroibete 43' c |con2 = Lealiifano (1/1) 44' |pen2 = Lealiifano (3/3) 12', 26', 41' |stadium = Ōita Stadium, Ōita |attendance = 36,954 |referee = Jérôme Garcès (France) }} ---- |report = |try1 = A. Smith (2) 14' c, 20' c B. Barrett 32' m Taylor 48' c Todd 61' m Bridge 73' c J. Barrett 79' m |con1 = Mo'unga (3/5) 15', 22', 49' B. Barrett (1/2) 74' |pen1 = Mo'unga (1/1) 6' |try2 = Henshaw 69' c Penalty try 76' |con2 = Carbery (1/1) 69' |stadium = Tokyo Stadium, Chōfu |attendance = 46,686 |referee = Nigel Owens (Wales) }} ---- |report = |try1 = Wainwright 12' c Moriarty 74' c |con1 = Biggar (2/2) 13', 75' |pen1 = Biggar (2/2) 20', 54' |try2 = Vahaamahina 5' m Ollivon 8' c Vakatawa 31' c |con2 = Ntamack (2/3) 9', 32' |stadium = Ōita Stadium, Ōita |attendance = 34,426 |referee = Jaco Peyper (South Africa) }} ---- |report = |pen1 = Tamura (1/1) 20' |try2 = Mapimpi (2) 4' m, 70' m de Klerk 66' c |con2 = Pollard (1/3) 66' |pen2 = Pollard (3/4) 44', 49', 64' |stadium = Tokyo Stadium, Chōfu |attendance = 48,831 |referee = Wayne Barnes (England) }} 'Semi-finals' |report = |try1 = Harrison 74' m |con1 = Harrison (0/1) |pen1 = Ford (3/3) 40', 50', 63 |try2 = |con2 = |stadium = International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance = 68,843 |referee = Nigel Owens (Wales) }} ---- |report = |try1 = Adams 65' c |con1 = Halfpenny (1/1) 66' |pen1 = Biggar (3/3) 18', 39', 46' |try2 = de Allende 57' c |con2 = Pollard (1/1) 58' |pen2 = Pollard (4/4) 15', 20', 35', 76' |stadium = International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance = 67,750 |referee = Jérôme Garcès (France) }} 'Bronze final' |report = |try1 = Moody 5' c B. Barrett 13' c B. Smith (2) 33' c, 40+1' c Crotty 42' c Mo'unga 76' m |con1 = Mo'unga (5/6) 7', 14', 34', 40+2', 44' |try2 = Amos 19' c Adams 59' c |con2 = Patchell (1/1) 21' Biggar (1/1) 61' |pen2 = Patchell (1/1) 27' |stadium = Tokyo Stadium, Chōfu |attendance = 48,842 |referee = Wayne Barnes (England) }} 'Final' |report = |try1 = Harrison (3) 63' c, 71' c, 80' c |con1 = Harrison (3/3) 64', 72', 80'+1 |pen1 = Farrell (4/5) 23', 35', 52', 60' |try2 = |con2 = |pen2 = Pollard (6/8) 10', 26', 39', 43', 46', 58' |stadium = International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance = 70,103 |referee = Jérôme Garcès (France) }} Statistics 'Most tries' ;8 tries * James Harrison ;7 tries * Josh Adams ;5 tries * Kotaro Matsushima * Makazole Mapimpi ;4 tries * Julián Montoya * Kenki Fukuoka * Ben Smith 'Top point scorers'